To Be Special
by Star Outlaw
Summary: Kid Devil, a teenage hero from DC comics, stars in this story as he tries to join the team. Has he got what it takes, or is he in over his head?


Chapter 1: Passover

At the base in Mount Justice, Wally West, also known as Kid Flash, occupied himself with a bowl of popcorn while he, Megan and Conner watched one of Megan's favorite soap operas on the television. Kaldur read a book while Artemis made adjustments to her bow. Wally tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, letting out a sigh.

"What is taking them so long? Batman and Robin are never late like this." Wally said between mouthfuls of popcorn. There was a tap on his shoulder. Wally turned his head and was shocked to see Robin standing right behind him. The boy wonder let out his trademark snickering. Batman was there as well, stoic as ever. Wally pounded his chest to make the popcorn he had almost choked on go down.  
>"Sorry for the scare, you know we like to make an entrance." Robin said well naturedly. "Batman just needed to check out a new League member."<p>

"What new member? Oh, is it Plastic Man?" Megan asked sweetly. Robin just shook his head as Batman stepped past his protégé.

"He's called Blue Devil." The Dark Knight answered. "Former stuntman turned into a demon. Don't be too concerned." All eyes were on Batman as he headed for the exit. "No missions today. You should just enjoy your weekend while things are slow." The team members looked at each other, not sure what to say. Wally crossed his arms.

"You know I don't do slow." Batman turned to look at Wally, making the speedster immediately keep quiet. Kaldur cleared his throat to speak.

"Thank you Batman. Regardless, the team will still be ready in case of an emergency." Kaldur told Batman respectfully.

"That's what I like to hear." Batman said with a nod before he left. Robin joined his friends on the couch, sitting between Wally and Megan much to Wally's annoyance.

"What's on?" Robin asked with a cheeky grin.

"Reruns." Conner replied simply and kept staring at the screen. Wally laid his head back on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"And nothing else." Wally said with another sigh.

"You don't like this show Wally?" Megan asked him. Kid Flash immediately straightened back up.

"What? Of course! One of my favorites." He said with a smile. "I love it so much that I've seen all the episodes, including this one…" Wally trailed off and Artemis came up to lean against the couch.

"I didn't know you liked soap operas." She teased, making Wally frown and everyone else chuckle. Their good time was cut short when an alarm went off. Black Canary's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Team, report to the control room." Everyone quickly got to their feet and headed out the door.

"So much for a slow day." Artemis said. They all converged at the control room where Batman and Black Canary waited. On the screen was a live video feed of two super villains attacking a bank and fighting the police. One wore a large suit of powered armor and sent shockwaves through the ground, while the other wore a black suit with a lightning bolt on his chest, shooting electricity from his hands.

"Who are these clowns?" Conner asked as the team watched.

"They're called Shockwave and Bolt." Canary answered as she found the location of the incident.

"How original." Robin quipped. Batman turned and addressed the team.

"They shouldn't be too much trouble for you. Try to take them down quickly." He told them. Kaldur nodded and he motioned for the team to move out.

Meanwhile, in downtown Happy Harbor, the villainous duo of Shockwave and Bolt were making short work of the police whilst filling their getaway truck with cash.

"We went cross country for this?" Shockwave asked as he tossed a cop aside. Bolt teleported next to him and blasted another with electricity.

"Devil is part of the League now, remember? If we mess with him in L.A., that means we mess with guys like Superman and Batman. Places like this don't have any protection, so we don't need to worry." Shockwave scoffed at his partner.

"It's still chump change." Shockwave said before pounding his fist into the pavement to create a shockwave. There was a strange beeping noise and he looked down to see a disk attached to his chest, just a second before it exploded and knocked him down. Bolt looked around and soon spotted a group of super powered teenagers standing across the street, ready for battle. Bolt scowled at them as Shockwave stood back up.

"I might have been wrong about no protection. Come on." Bolt said before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, you take care of Bolt. Robin and Superboy, we'll take care of Shockwave." Kaldur commanded his team. They all followed their leader's orders and rushed at the villains. Kid Flash chased after Bolt as he continued to teleport out of the way. Miss Martian used her telepathy to pin point his location while Artemis notched an arrow and attempted to get a bead on him.  
>Robin jumped around Shockwave, avoiding and evading the lumbering armored stooge as he attempted to smash him with his fists and stop his insistent laughter.<p>

"Stay still so I can shut you up!" Shockwave yelled just before Aqualad and Superboy's fists smashed into him and knocked him down again. Aqualad took out his water bearers and pointed them at a nearby hydrant. Water burst from it and encased Shockwave before it seeped into his armor and short circuited it.

"Superboy, now!" Aqualad yelled. Superboy jumped on Shockwave with a roar and began to tear off the armor. Shockwave was soon left bare and vulnerable. Conner smirked as he cracked his knuckles and knocked Shockwave out with a simple flick of his finger.

"Easy."

Meanwhile, the others had more trouble with Bolt. Artemis fired her arrows with dead accuracy, but he continued to teleport out of the way. Kid Flash zipped around the battlefield to catch up, but every time he threw a punch, Bolt was already gone. Megan used all her concentration to tell her teammates where he would appear next.

"He's on the steps, now he's on top of the truck, now he's behind you! Artemis!" Megan yelled as Bolt suddenly appeared behind the female archer. Artemis quickly turned around to swing her bow at Bolt, but he ducked and pressed his palm into her gut to give her a jolt. Artemis cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground, stunned. Kid Flash ran at Bolt to rescue his teammate, but instead of teleporting away, Bolt faced Wally and shot him with another electric blast. The villain turned his attention to Megan and vanished again. However, Megan already knew his plan, and swung her arm around behind her to smack Bolt right in the head. He staggered back, cursing and holding his head. Megan covered her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"The Martian girl said as she approached, but she was sucker punched by an electric bolt. Megan fell to the ground, dazed as Bolt stood over her and hand out his hand. It glowed bright as he charged another attack.

"I don't know who you kids are, but I am not letting you take me in." Bolt said. Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin had just taken down Shockwave and saw what had happened to the rest of their group.

"M'gann!" Superboy yelled before he charged at Bolt, but he was too far away. Bolt was just about to strike Megan down when suddenly a different blast of energy hit him in the back of his head. Bolt stumbled and looked behind to see a teenager in a devil suit with a visor facing him, the tips of his pitchfork smoking.

"Hey Bolt, remember me?" The new combatant asked. Bolt scowled and shot at the devil lad, who instinctively dodged out of the way. "Ha! I studied all your moves." He said before returning fire. Bolt teleported away to the top of the truck. He saw his partner in crime already taken care of and grit his teeth.

"Just what I needed, teenagers. Forget this." Bolt muttered before making his escape. He teleported away and out of sight completely. Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian all began to recover from Bolt's attacks and looked up to see this strange new figure before them. Robin and Aqualad approached to help them up while Conner helped Megan. The devil boy leaned against his pitchfork and smiled.

"Same old stupid Bolt." He chuckled and then looked to the other teenagers. "Oh, are you all okay? Those guys are tougher than they look." He approached them with a smile, but Conner moved between him and the others, a frown on his face.

"Just who are you?" The young Kryptonian asked sternly. The kid in devil pajamas frowned worriedly, but soon smiled again and pointed his thumb at his chest.

"I'm Eddie Bloomberg, but call me Kid Devil, Blue Devil's sidekick and number one fan. I heard about a team of other sidekicks living around here and I just had to check it out." He grinned and the other teenagers just stared at him. "Alright, I guess you haven't heard of me. That's not too surprising I guess…" Kid Devil said as he rubbed the back of his head with slight embarrassment. Megan put a reassuring hand on Conner's shoulder before she looked to Kid Devil.

"Thank you for saving me, Kid Devil." Megan said and returned his smile. Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was fortunate that you were there to stop Bolt from doing any real damage. I am Aqualad, and this is my team." The Atlantean motioned to the others. "They are-"

"I know, I know!" Kid Devil interrupted with enthusiasm. "Who couldn't recognize Robin the Boy Wonder, the first sidekick? And then Kid Flash, of course." Kid Devil paced around the group, taking in every detail of their appearance. "So much better in real life, but who are you three?" He asked and pointed to Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian. "Wait wait, I think I can guess. You look like Martian Manhunter's cousin or something. So, Martian Girlhunter?"

"Actually, it's Miss Martian, and I'm his niece." Megan corrected him. Kid Devil nodded and looked at Conner.

"Superlad?" He asked, and Conner just glared.

"My name is Superboy."

"Okay, that does sound better." Kid Devil finally came to Artemis, who crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at Kid Devil as he looked her over. "Hmm, you look like you're Green Arrow's sidekick. Arrowette? What happened to Speedy?"

"It's Artemis, and I think that's enough questions." The archer replied dryly. Eddie nodded and took the hint before stepping back and smiling at the group.

"Well it's really awesome to meet you all. Sooooo, I can't ask questions, but I guess you're going to do something with him." Eddie pointed to Shockwave.

"He'll go to jail, like all criminals." A deep voice said from behind Eddie. The boy turned around and was nearly scared to death when he saw Batman standing there. Eddie yelped and staggered back, panting as he stared wide eyed at the Caped Crusader.

"Hot damn, I can't believe I just got stealth greeted by THE Batman…" Eddie said between breaths. He was too dumbfounded to say anything else. Batman surveyed that battlefield, noting the absence of the second villain. He frowned a bit more than usual. More police cars soon arrived at the scene, including an armored car for hauling Shockwave away. Batman passed by Eddie to address the team.

"I underestimated Bolt." Batman said coldly. "It won't happen again. The League will handle him." Batman was turned away as if to leave, but Kaldur spoke up.

"Sir, it was our fault that Bolt escaped. We should have put more focus on stopping him first." Aqualad's voice was full of sincerity. "Please, let us search for him. It's our responsibility." Batman turned and looked Kaldur in the eye, almost making the Atlantean shiver.

"There's no need. I already called in someone, someone who knows these two." Batman replied. The sound of footsteps was heard, and everyone turned their heads to see a tall, muscular man with blue skin and horns approach. He carried a golden pitchfork, his head was bare, and he sported a double pointed goatee. Eddie grinned from ear to ear and ran over to him.

"Blue Devil! Danny! You're here!" Eddie shouted as he came to the hero's side. Blue Devil was caught by surprise, staring at his sidekick in astonishment.

"Gopher? How did you get here? Does your aunt know about this?" Blue Devil asked. The frustration in his voice was painfully obvious. Eddie nodded to him.

"Gopher?" Wally whispered to Robin, and they both shared a quiet snicker.

"Yeah, Aunt Marla's doing some scouting around here for a movie…but she doesn't know I'm right here at this exact spot, heheh…" Eddie replied nervously, looking off to the side. Danny sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Gopher, it's good to see you too, but I'm kind of busy right now." Danny looked over to the unconscious Shockwave as he was being carried off, then to the team of young heroes, then back to Eddie. "Did you do that?"

"We did." Superboy replied sternly.

"But Kid Devil did help save me from Bolt." Megan piped up. Blue Devil raised an eyebrow and looked back to Eddie.

"Okay, well, good work Eddie. Right now the League needs me to find Bolt, since apparently I'm the expert on him." Blue Devil said as he patted Eddie on the shoulder.

"Let me go with you!" Eddie insisted, balling his fists up and giving his hero the best puppy dog eyes he could. "I know all about Bolt too. You know I do…" Blue Devil sighed again and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know Gopher, but Marla would kill me if you got hurt on my watch." Blue Devil frowned as he looked to Batman for some help, who simply stared back with no expression. "Can your aunt come get you?" Eddie shook his head.

"Nope, she's got a tight schedule to keep, and I wouldn't want to get in her way." Eddie said. His last few words were sprinkled with a hint of sarcasm. Danny grumbled a bit.

"I can't just leave you alone…" Blue Devil looked around for any kind of answer, until Aqualad cleared his throat.

"Perhaps Kid Devil could stay at our headquarters for the time being. He is the partner of a League member. I'm sure he won't be too much trouble." Aqualad suggested. Batman quickly looked to Aqualad with a stern gaze. The rest of his team members gave him incredulous looks, save for Miss Martian.

"Uh, Kaldur, it's supposed to be our secret headquarters, remember?" Robin whispered through grit teeth.

"Yeah, and don't you think he's a little green for the hero business?" Artemis whispered back.

"Hey, I resent that." Megan replied with a giggle. "I think he's okay."

"Alright, we can just let him hang out for a while. We'll have to blindfold him though…" Kid Flash began to say.

"Are you guys talking about Mount Justice?" Eddie asked and all eyes darted over to him. Eddie suddenly felt embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, it's obvious, right? There are some superhero sightings in Happy Harbor, and there just happens to be an old Justice League headquarters right there…" The entire team lets out a collective sigh.

"So much for hiding in plain sight…" Robin muttered. "Well, I can admire the guy's intuition. I guess he can come back with us." Kaldur smiled and glances at Connor, who merely shrugs.

"Whatever." Connor said and looked away.

"Then we're in agreement. Is it alright Batman?" Kaldur asked. Batman looked to Blue Devil, who was silently pleading. Batman let out a soft grunt and nodded in approval. Eddie let out a laugh and pumped his fist in the air.

"Suh-weet!"


End file.
